


Stories of the Second Self: Obsession for Men

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [140]
Category: Police - Fandom, Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Officers Daniel Yi and Cole Chaney track down a Luc Fae with two priors for stalking, but committed suicide before Yi and Chaney could catch up. Calling in their captain and a coroner, the two officers rue over the city's inaction on the issue of love potions.
Series: Alter Idem [140]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Obsession for Men

Amidst the evening's growing shadows, the silenced Beretta whispered it's last goodbye.

Not long after, officers of Cincinnati PD appeared on the scene. One sported a pair of small wings barely visible for the light-bending quality of the feathers. The burly cop had scalp hair growing down his neck that was shaved short.

They knew where he was and that they only lost sight of him ten seconds ago. An eternity, when final love notes travel faster than the speed of sound.

"Goddammit," Daniel Yi gritted, and turned away with disappointment.

Cole Chaney let Officer Yi's cursing slide, as he had done for for over a year, and knelt down before the deceased Fae. "Something's off here."

"Uh, yeah," Yi said, and waved at the Fae, "He's dead. If I hadn't had these things clipped off," Yi then slapped at one of his quarter-sized but regrowing wings, "I coulda got here a shitload faster."

"Don't blame yourself," Chaney replied, and lightly pulled back the lapel of the Fae's coat, "It's not that."

Chaney saw what his nose was telling him, and he removed a baggy filled with archaic brown glass bottles.

"What're those?" Yi asked leaning over to see.

"I think these are potions," Chaney remarked and turned them over within the plastic, "Though nothing's labeled, which isn't a surprise."

"Oh great," Yi's tone was sour, "Another 'not' controlled substance that we can't do shit about. We'll have to dig through records to see if there was a clinical diagnosis for depression."

"I'm going to call in," Chaney said, "See if we can't get Captain Reigns to look into this stuff for us."

Chaney went back to the car and got in, even though he made the call on through the handset hanging down from his shoulder. After listening to Dispatch Chaney waving Yi over.

"And--?" Yi asked with a shrug.

"Cap's comin'," Chaney answered, while reading off the dash-mounted laptop, "We're to control the scene. He's got a couple priors for stalking."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say those were love potions," Yi remarked, looking to the baggy in Chaney's hand.

"Yeap," Chaney agreed, "And yeah, you'd think the city council would get serious about this and pass a law."

Minutes after a city coroner vehicle drove up and parked an unmarked SUV arrived on the scene. A dark purplish toned Fae with a full rack of antlers stepped out. Captain Reigns, once dubbed "Rudolph" back when he worked Homicide, made headlines arresting an angel who went around burning vampires, werewolves, and one police officer.

Chaney got out of the driver seat and passed over the bag with potion bottles, "Here 'ya go, Cap. Suspect is over there."

Reigns, a Fae elder, though not formally recognized because of his pre-Alter Idem Black ethnicity, clopped over to the dead Fae with three antler points. Then Captain Reigns waved an open hand over the baggy.

"Preliminary assessment," Dr. Wisner, the coroner said, "it's lookin' self-inflicted. I'll run up some tests to see he was on anything that might've impaired his judgment. You don't think he was dosing himself with those, do you?"

"Possible," Reigns answered, still studying the bottles' unmarked labels. "First, get one he wants hooked on him and then the second keeps his own love high fueled. The victim had filed a number of complaints before they were formally registered and acted on."

"And the gun?" Yi asked.

Reigns handled that with more care, ensuring to put a glove on first, and then repeated his mystic hand-wave reading, before his brows furrowed around his wider nose bridge. "That's odd."

"What, sir?" Chaney asked.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say the gun was in love too," Reigns answered, "He must've cast a spell on it for some reason."

"Hell hath no fury like a Beretta scorned?" Wisner cracked.

Chaney saw that Reigns didn't have to struggle to keep a straight face, despite the captain's own reputation for humor and pranks around the department. In the Captain's stead, Chaney offered a scowl at Dr. Wisner, who in turn held up his hands. Chaney saw in the coroner's micro-expressions that Wisner knew he'd crossed a line.


End file.
